


roselia’s lost one’s weeping because everybody is lost and the author is weeping

by shadow_of_the_guillotine



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don’t know what this is but I don’t like it, I was forced into writing this, The Author Regrets Everything, We live in a society, Why Did I Write This?, but it’s like the god tier type of bad, everybody hates Rinko, everybody’s on drugs, lisa? who’s lisa?, so you know how great authors say their writing is bad, there’s probably a few million plot holes, well this isn’t it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_of_the_guillotine/pseuds/shadow_of_the_guillotine
Summary: exactly as the title and the tags say. you’ve been warned.
Kudos: 7





	roselia’s lost one’s weeping because everybody is lost and the author is weeping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Not_really_obessed_fangirl14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_really_obessed_fangirl14/gifts).

The fading ruby-red sun dripped its faint dye, a runny watercolor, through the crevices on the roughly textured canvas of a vast sky. Cicadas were chirping in the distance, and Circle was about to close for the day. However, Roselia was still finishing up their practice, striving to achieve their standards. 

The door slammed shut, as Marina turned the key in the lock, amidst the rustling of the chains. They changed against each other once more before footsteps receded into the distance. Outside, a mild breeze was beginning to blow, the first signs of autumn. Summer had faded in its slow death, leaving the scenery shrouded in leaves in the still silence, blazing embers in darkening coal. The humidity that still hung in the air dangle off of a string, a dewdrop that could sink away and splash into a puddle as soon as the air began picking up its pace into a steady beat. 

A cloudy afternoon hung within the frame. There was no vivacity in the live house tonight, and the loneliness gnawed away on a thin thread. Of course, the Café was still open and would be open for a few more silent hours, but no passerby dared to stop. It was almost too perfect to perturb, darkness under rousing, rampant, glowing crimson light. 

Roselia, the famous blue rose band armed with their staggeringly high standards and devotion, determination, and pride, was still finishing up their practices. 

However, it was hard for the other members to concentrate on practicing in the nearby room when their vocalist, Yukina Minato, was occupied with their keyboardist and costume designer, Rinko Shirokane.

“Y-Yuki...Yukina-san... uuu...” Rinko softly stammered, about to start sobbing. 

“I don’t get paid enough for this..”

Yukina slapped Rinko with all the power she had. After the slap, Rinko went nearly blind. Rinko then replied, “Yuki.... ki...ki...a-san... Savvvve me!” Yukina was annoyed, and now she was furious. 

Yukina had the student council president pinned against the wall, with eyes that stared into her lifeless soul. A few tears dropped onto Yukina’s shoes. Yukina felt like she would never wear this shoe again. 

“I-I don’t... I don’t want- to... I w-w..want to s-stay alive...!” Much determination, such bravery. Truly, an epitome of courage. 

“I was going to tell you how much I loved you, but now that you mention it, I suppose your plan isn’t bad either.” 

Yukina wished she hadn’t uttered that phrase, for however much she loved Shirokane, she hoped desperately for that countenance of determination combined with a death smile to be erased forever from her mind. 

“I don’t understand how someone can be possibly this worthless,” Yukina blankly whispered, and plunged a knife into Rinko’s chest. Unsurprisingly, Shirokane still looked adorable. Of course, Rinko was too sophisticated for a simple adorable. Rinko wasn’t that shallow. It was more of a determined adorable. Yukina sighed, and left her there, walking away to go on with her daily routine. There was no doubt that she hadn’t decreased Shirokane’s unbearable cuteness, but at least she couldn’t trouble Yukina with her squeaking voice and death smile anymore. 

“Rin-rin- eeeeAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” Yukina sighed again. Apparently Ako had found the body. How awkward. 

“Udagawa-san, I must request you to not- huh?” Great. It was Sayo. Footsteps approached from the hallway, and the teal haired guitarist tapped Yukina’s shoulder. She gave Yukina a nod of encouragement. 

“Next time you decide to stab such a worthless excuse of a human being... notify me first.” Sayo smiled radiantly. 

“Your superior moral compass makes you deserving of being in Roselia, Hikawa-san. Such trash must be cleaned off the earth. She is someone who left their skill unexplored, someone with no dedication, and someone with only fake determination. I am tired of acting as if she was god if she were to breathe in a public area. ” 

“But you have made a grave mistake, Minato-san, and I am obligated to call out your untimely lacking of brain cells in this situation. Why have you not hidden the body? This makes it really difficult to get out of this. Ako-chan will be wailing all over the place,” Sayo worried. 

“Have you heard of a phenomenon known as a vibe check?”

“Try explaining that to the police, Minato-san.” 

Yukina could not. 

“But of course, practice must be our main priority. Let us save this until practice is finished. It is unfortunate that we are lacking our keyboardist. What about Hazawa? You two seem quite close,” Yukina mused, not noticing Sayo flinching. 

“Hazawa-san is dead.” 

Hazawa Tsugumi, found dead in the student council office after Hikawa Hina, in attempt to explain the structure of the student council, used her for a live demonstration of how dictators handled dissidents. 

“Oh.” 

“I wish student council members could stop fucking DYING out of nowhere!” A pair of golden pigtails bounced over as Arisa entered the hallway, and paused upon seeing Yukina and Sayo.

“They’re.. so fluffy...” Yukina couldn’t function at the moment, so Arisa turned to Sayo.  
“Hey, Hikawa-san, do you know what happened to Shirokane-san? Ako told me she had some disease, and of course, I didn’t reply to her since I had some common sense, unlike that idiot Kasumi. But the way Shirokane-san looked in the photo didn’t seem right.” Sayo gulped. 

“I’m sure you will do well in your new position, Ichigaya-san. I congratulate you, and I look forward to making Hanasakigawa great again in our partnership.” 

“...wait, what’s that supposed to mean? Ah, I’m sorry, Hikawa-san, hang on. Kasumi, WHY IS THERE ANIME ON MY BONSAI?”

“Arisaaaaaaa! That’s Komaeda!”

“TAKE HIM OFF RIGHT NOW, KASUMI TOYAMA!”

Sayo thanked the overpowered Toyama rifle for taking out Arisa.

Meanwhile, Sayaa and Ako were already preoccupied with the studio. Sayaa looked quite distraught and was desperately comforting Ako, who was taking pictures of Rinko’s corpse.

“Aaaand, done! Nobody will expect less from the great necromancer, Ako! See? A next-level post! Combining the usual aesthetics with a brilliantly incorporated format! It channels all of my terrifying aura of... darkness!” 

“Ako... using a Rinko photo as a prop to send to random people saying that she’s contracted ligma might be an excellent ticket to r/cringetopia but any other subreddit will bury you alive..” 

“Lisa! Look! A notification! Le’s check it o-” Sayaa buried her face in her hands

“The cringe... I’m sorry Ako... it’s too much.. already.... I can’t go on........” 

How unfortunate, another soul had fallen victim to the Shirokane Determination. 

“Y-yukina! Ako’s in the first stage of grief, denial! It’s almost as if she hasn’t registered that poor Rinko... is..” Sayaa gestured to an unimpressed Yukina, who had just walked through the door. 

“Lisa. Ako’s IQ isn’t high enough to qualify her for the 5 stages of grief. Tell her to get it together, we need to begin practice soon.” 

“Yukina...” 

“Careful, Imai-san. 50k and no rate up cards, but do you see me in this state?” Sayaa gulped. She was lucky that Sayo hadn’t thrown herself out of a window already if what she was saying was true. But...

“Sayo... last time I checked, you were only at 30k stars... you couldn’t have farmed that many in one day! You... you broke our trust!” Tears welled up in her eyes. A bond that they had based their friendship on had just been broken by the one she trusted the most! How could such an abhorrent human be so perfect at the same time, like a beef curry bowl?

“Don’t cry, Lisa-nee-san! I’m still a f2p player!” Ako glanced away from her phone and gave Sayaa a headpat. Sayaa nya’ed and Yukina squeaked, then promptly collapsed to the floor. 

“What’s with her?”

“Every time cats are mentioned, Yukina-senpai switches personalities with Rinrin! And since Rinrin’s soul is in the depths of a dark abyss, so is Yuki-senpai right now!” Ako excitedly ran around, quite literally bouncing off the walls.

“Nevermind what predicament or terribly constructed RPG we are in, we will deal with Yukina-san right now, then begin practice.” 

Ako bounced too hard off the wall and bumped into Sayaa, who had started making cookies. 

“GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU HAVE NO RIGHTS AFTER YOU AP’ED RINGING HELL AND SOLO’ED MERMAID YUKINYA ON YOUR FIRST TRY!” 

“... Imai-san. We need to talk. I think you have the wrong perception of me-“ 

“Udagawa-san, I’m sorry, but you did what...?” 

Sayo picked up her guitar, and cleanly whacked Ako’s head, with all the skill and precision of a piano. Sayaa was so shocked she clapped. 

Yukina was so momentarily amazed by this show of talent that she clasped Sayo’s hand.

“Hikawa-san... I must confess to you... I am ardently in love with you!” 

“Pathetic.”

“H-how should I bow to you, Sayo- our beloved goddess, Hikawa-san?” Without replying, Sayo hit Sayaa as well and turned to Yukina. 

“So, we leave them here?”

“Why did Lisa and Ako suddenly fall down by themselves, and why is there a whale here?” Yukina regained her senses, and briskly replied, then strolled out of the studio. 

The night had covered the city, and the pale purple-haired girl floated away under the streetlight, almost a ghost. She paused to look up at an evening star shimmering dimly, and continued further, leaving behind four individually broken people. 

Roselia was a band represented by the blue rose. Uniqueness, pride, an unending fighting spirit. At the end of the day, the practice session had been productive. The blue rose would continue to flourish under the moonlight, a vividly blooming flower perched on top of a thorny stem that only accentuated its beauty. And if the practice had been productive, what else was there to be concerned about? However, unprotected by the prickly thorns protruding, the audacious petals could almost be undoubtedly plucked off. 

We live in a society.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks amanda, I hate it


End file.
